


better man

by angerstagram



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No condoms they're in love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerstagram/pseuds/angerstagram
Summary: You take Luke to a cabin in the woods for an unplugged getaway. Mostly you just fuck.(I posted this on Tumblr too!)





	better man

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I am currently drunk and did not proofread this so I take no responsibilities for what I assume are its many mistakes. Also I have half a part two planned of the next morning, vaguely involving sex outside. lmk if you'd be into that.

Luke’s thumbs tapped mercilessly over his phone screen. Always one more text to send, always one more email to reply to. You had been driving for 20 minutes and you hadn’t seen him look up from the screen once, much less spoken to her out loud.

“Luke?” You said softly.

“Mmm,” was his underwhelming response.

“How’s it going, sweet cheeks?” Stupid nicknames usually got him to at least make eye contact with him. Not this time.

“Yeah, babe.” Not quite the right answer.

“Wanna pick a sweet driving playlist?” You offered, hoping to get something out of him.

“Mmm, totally,” he said.

“I’m thinking about shaving my head and joining a cult in the woods.” Your fingers were tapping harder on the steering wheel, only slightly annoyed. 

“That’s amazing,” he replied without looking up.

“Luke, please look at me. Luke. Luke? Luke.” You said the last “Luke” with enough volume that he finally looked up at you. 

You made brief eye contact with him and then turned back to the road. You felt his mood shift discernibly as he gauged your annoyance level, locking his phone and straightening in his seat. He knew this was your pet peeve, and he genuinely didn’t realize he had been absorbed in his phone for so long.

You felt his hand on your shoulder rubbing reassuring circles to apologize. The tensions left your shoulders immediately, any trace of anger gone with his attention back. “Sorry babe, just tour prep stuff. I promise I won’t get sucked back in.”

You smiled and put your hand on his knee. “Good, because I’m really looking forward to this weekend. When I spoke to the rental agent on the phone, I specifically requested a cabin she thought could appear in both the shining and a Nicholas Sparks film.”

He laughed and all was right with the world. “Do they have WiFi?” he asked, unsure what he was hoping the answer would be.

You peeked at him out of the corner of your eyes, giving him a smirk. “Nope. Just us babe. Forty-eight uninterrupted hours of singin’ and swimmin’ and loungin’ and loooovin’,” you said in a sing song voice that made him laugh.

“You’re such a freak,” he said, leaning back his chair and closing his eyes. “Can’t believe I love you.”

\------

You woke luke up when you got to the cabin, stretching your body wide after the long drive up. He deserved the rest he got, and you were hoping it would make the evening a little more romantic since he had gotten a good nap in.

To tell the truth, Luke was so busy preparing for tour and doing album press the two of you hadn’t been able to spend much alone time together. Anytime you wanted to spend time together, there was always another press junket or photoshoot or livestream to do. Basically, you both really needed to get laid.

Looking at the cabin’s picturesque exterior, you felt it perfectly matched the description you had given. It was approaching sunset now and you heard the soft sounds of nature in the background. If you squinted, you might have legitimately just seen an actual goddamn deer in the background. Nature is amazing.

Seeing Luke carry your bags into the house, flannel open halfway down to his chest and blonde curls flowing, you felt your heart drop into your stomach - in a good way. This was your life. This was your life. How was that possible?

After you had settled in and eaten the dinners you had packed, you found yourselves lounging on the couch. Luke was rifling through the DVD’s you had packed, waffling between The Notebook and Caddyshack when you felt that second glass of wine hit you just right.

You leaned forward and ran your finger through his hair, scratching the back of his neck the way he liked. He hummed in response, still focused on the movie choices.

“On the one hand, Rachel McAdams is a national treasure,” he spoke softly, half to himself. “But on the other hand, Bill Murray is a legend beyond all legends.” His forehead crinkled in thought, genuinely torn between the two. Your heart was going to fucking explode.

You pushed the DVD’s out of his hands and straddled his laps very quickly. “Aren’t you glad this is the biggest decision in your life right now?” you said, running your hands through his hair again. This time, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back into it. You could have sworn you legitimately heard him purr.

His eyes opened slowly, calmly. This was the most at peace you had seen him in months.

“Yeah, I really am.” He grabbed your wrist and pressed it to his mouth softly, closing his eyes. You cupped his face and pressed your forehead to his, savoring the moment.

“Babe, I don’t want to ruin the moment,” you said, slowly stirring your hips over his head. “But I really want to fuck you.”

His eyes flashed open and met yours. His irises were dark; he didn’t have to say a word to let you know he wanted to let you know he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him.

You started grinding your hips slowly into his, riding the waves of pleasure it sent straight up your spine. He gripped your hips tightly, guiding you down deeper onto him. His breathing became ragged with need. He dropped his head to your shoulder and you could feel his pants hot at the base of your neck. It sent a shiver down your spine, knowing he was right here. Knowing he wanted you as badly as you wanted him.

“I need you to be naked,” you said softly, unbuttoning his flannel quickly and pushing it off your shoulders. He laughed into your shoulder and pressed a hot kiss there.

You groaned out loud, his mouth somehow both hard and soft in the spot he knew got you every time. You ran your hands over his chest, reveling in the feel of his skin under your touch. You felt goosebumps appear on his skin where you touched him and you leaned down to kiss them away.

“Now I need you naked,” he breathed, a smirk on his face. He unbuttoned your shirt and threw it on the floor with his, kissing hot down into the valley of your breasts and taking off your bra in one fluid motion.

His lips engulfed your nipple, his hand squeezing the other roughly then massaging your breast. You clutched his head and bucked your hips into his. You were so turned on it hurt, but you really didn’t want him to stop.

Everything Luke did to you felt amazing. He could have flicked your shoulder on a sidewalk and you would have become a quivering mess underneath him. There was something about his sure movements, soft but firm. His broad shoulders and the sheer size of his entire stature, formidable and comforting all at the same time. Yours.

He felt you bucking into him and laughed. “Getting a little eager there, love?” he mocked, quickly unbuttoning your jeans. You stood just long enough to take them off, his eyes raking over your body in a way that made you feel so very alive. 

As Luke watched you shimmy out of your jeans, your breasts swaying in the sexiest way possible, he found himself thinking about what to do next. He felt his dick becoming fully hard in his pants while you moved. As you pulled your panties down and stood before him, hands on your hips, he made a decision. 

He was going to tease you until you begged him to fuck you, and then he was going to fuck you mercilessly until you forgot your own name.

He reached his hands out to you, inviting you to straddle him again, but you surprised him by sinking onto your knees in front of him instead. Undoing his belt, something you could honestly do in your sleep at this time, you palmed the enormous bulge that had appeared in his jeans.

Luke emitted a low groan at the base of your throat, and you were this close to just straddling him again and fucking him into oblivion. But you knew that look in his eye. You knew he was going to play a game with you tonight, and you could play a game right back.

He lifted up enough to let you slide his jeans and briefs off, and you almost gasped as his length slapped against his stomach. “Looks like I’m not the only eager one, hmm?” You almost laughed but you were too focused on the bead of pre-cum resting on the tip of his perfect cock.

You grabbed the base of his cock and engulfed the tip in your mouth, swirling his precum around his head with your tongue. He groaned and tangled his fingers in your hair. “Fuck, babe, that feels fucking amazing.”

Since you hadn’t been intimate in a while, you knew he wouldn’t be able to withstand very much of this. You were going to make it count.

You licked him from base to tip, making eye contact with him before his eyes rolled back at the feeling. You smiled before sinking him as far down your throat as you could manage, letting out a light gagging noise as he hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck, Y/N, how do you make it feel so good every time?” he said, placing his other hand in your hair and guiding you back up and down on his length. Desire pooled between your legs as he lost himself. You used your left hand to squeeze and turn the base of his dick where your mouth couldn’t reach, fondling his balls with the other.

He cried out as you worked him, lifting his hips to chase the feeling that was clouding his vision and making his mind go blank. Seeing his ecstasy was more than you could take, you had to touch yourself. The ache between your legs was excruciating. Rubbing quick circles against your clit helped but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t him. 

Luke opened his eyes to watch you take him. When he saw you touching yourself it was almost more than he could take. “Fuck, babe, does going down on me turn you own that much?” You hummed an affirmative around his head and the vibration pushed him dangerously close to the edge.

“Fuck, babe it’s too good. You gotta stop.” His words did not match the rhythm of his hips, which kept bucking until you finally pulled away from him, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Get up here,” he growled. “I’m gonna make you fucking scream.”

You felt his words deep in your core, and scrambled up to the couch to meet him in a kiss. He pulled you into a straddle on his lap, rubbing your wetness against his length. “Fuck, you feel so good, Luke,” you breathed.

His hands ambled down to your ass, massaging your cheeks before picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom. His mouth never left yours, and you barely felt it as he bumped you both into a couple walls before throwing you back on the bed.

You rubbed his length between you before he pulled away. “I need to taste you.”

You threw your head back to the mattress and he kissed his way down your body before arriving at your heat. He knelt on the ground and kissed your inner thigh.

“Luke, I don’t know how much teasing I can take,” you laughed.

“To be honest, babe,” he stroked large index finger down your slit before pressing a kiss to your clit. “I don’t really give a shit.”

You knew you were in for it. His large hands squeezed your thighs, pressing circles in your inner thigh without ever pressing where you really needed them. The cold silver of his rings on your skin made you shiver. He firmly licked up your wetness before pressing a kiss to your mound, ignoring your clit, swollen and red.

He laughed as you whimpered beneath him, desire ringing in your ears. 

“God, please, Luke,” you cried.

Luke licked up your slit again, then again. “Please, Luke what?” he asked, teasingly. 

“Um,” you could barely think. He pressed the tip of his finger in your core, only to the first knuckled, then brought it back up and stuck it in his mouth.

“You taste so good babe.” He stuck the first knuckle in again. “Just ask nicely like I want, and I’ll give you what you want.”  
You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. Desire was all there was. Luke was all there was.

He stuck into the second knuckle and pulled out again, your hips bucking at the loss.

You cried out again. He smirked. “Use your words, love. What do you want?” A second finger, but only up to the first knuckle.

“Luke, please. Please fuck me, please touch me, please do anything. I need you so bad.” A whimper left your throat and he snapped into motion.

He slammed both fingers into you to the last knuckle, mouth agape as you cried out and writhed in ecstasy beneath him. He plunged them back into you again, setting a punishing pace. He took his clit into his mouth, flipping his tongue in a figure eight motion that made you see stars.

“Fuck, Luke. That feels so fucking good.” Your hands balled into the sheets next to you as you hips bucked into his hand to meet his pace.

He pulled his mouth away and ground his palm into your clit, curling his fingers against the spot that made you scream. “Fuck, Luke, yes.”

You felt the burning ache in the pit of your stomach, growing faster as he shook his palm against you so fast it felt like it was vibrating. Your eyes rolled back into your head and you saw stars. He crawled up the bed to kiss you as his hand kept up this insane pace. You couldn’t kiss him anymore, your mouth dropping open and an animal cry ripping from your throat as he kissed down your neck.

He wrapped his mouth around your nipple again, biting on it hard. 

That was it. The room exploded around you as you fell over the edge and kept falling. Hours passed before you reached the bottom, his hand never slowing until you couldn’t physically take it anymore. You pushed his hand away and pulled his head up to yours, kissing him like a madwoman.

You threw him back on the bed and straddled him. “How the fuck do you do that?” you asked, not really sure yourself which part part you were referring to. He laughed into your mouth, pulling you close again. You could feel that he was hard again, pressing against your ass.

You ground down on him, almost too sensitive but uncaring. You shifted to rub yourself along his length and he moaned into your mouth, almost swallowing your tongue.

He pulled away just to look at you, hair tousled, breathing uneven, hips moving erratically as you slid yourself along him. “God, I love you so fucking much,” he said, pulling you back in as he squeezed your breasts again, thumbing your nipples. “Ride me, babe.”

“Finally,” you said with a smirk. You looked into his eyes as you sank down onto him, his eyes rolling back at how wet you were from your orgasm. From knowing he gave you that orgasm.

“So fucking tight,” he breathed. You lifted yourself all the way off his length again before filling back up quickly and grinding a steady pace to the rhythm of your breathing. He gripped your hips to guide you but you pushed his hands away, teasing him with a slow grind that rubbed your clit along his pelvic bone as he lost his mind.

“Think you’re funny babe?” he smiled. “Think I don’t know you’re dying to fuck yourself hard on my cock?” he said, gripping your throat lightly as you gasped out a laugh.

“It’s so deep,” you groaned. You could feel every vein on his cock rubbing your walls and you couldn’t breathe. “I can feel you in my stomach, Luke.” 

With that, he couldn’t take it anymore. He threw you back roughly against the bed and stood up. He grabbed a pillow to place under your ass, angling your pelvis up before plunging into you. 

His tip hit your g-spot with every thrust, hard and rough in an animal way that made you both lose yourselves. He could feel your walls clenching and began rubbing hard, fast circles against your clit. You squeezed your nipples as he pistoned into your core and he could feel you sliping to the edge again.

“Come for me, love. Want to feel you squeezing the fuck out of my cock,” he said, pressing harder against your clit until you fell over the edge. You threw your head to the side and screamed into the sheets, but he pulled your chin back to look at him.

“Look at me when you come for me,” he growled, and you felt your orgasm intensify for at least 30 more seconds. The air left your throat as your entire body clenched and unclenched in rapid succession. You were a writhing mess of limbs and small cries as he fucked you through it.

When you came down he pulled out of you, pumping himself as you sat up to kiss him. You grabbed his length as your core stopped fluttering until you felt so empty that you needed him inside you again. You felt insatiable.

Without a word you turned around on your hands and knees, presenting your ass to him and arching your back. You knew he could see that your core was still clenching from your orgasm, but you needed another.

He stuck his middle finger into you up to his ring, and you shivered at the juxtaposed feelings. “Can you take another?” he said, already knowing the answer.

“I fucking need it, Luke. Please.” You pushed yourself back into his finger.

“Alright, alright,” laughed. He pulled you up by the shoulders until you were flush against his chest. He leaned it to speak deep and low into your ear. “No need to beg.”

With that, he thrust into you again, his hips meeting your ass in a steady rhythm. You could feel his breath hot against your neck as his hands traveled up your chest. His fingers ghosted across your clavicle before wrapping lightly around your throat.

You wrapped your hand around his wrist. “Harder.”

“Which?” he asked.

“Both.” You squeezed his wrist as he took you harder, tightening his grip on your throat. “Want fucking all of it,” you gasped.

You could feel him in your stomach as he hit you deeper. That balloon inside you starting filling, slowly but surely. He could feel it too, strumming your clit in time to fill you up.

“Fuck yes,” he said. He loved when you came this way, panting and leaning your head back into his shoulder, moans and curses escaping your mouth in a steady stream. “Drench me, Y/N.”

You slammed back into his thrusts for a few moments more before falling over the edge, squirting over his length as he pounded you into his climax.

You could feel him filling you but you were gone, your body on another plane as your orgasm consumed you and you fell to the mattress in exhaustion. Your entire body clenched and unclenched as he kissed your forehead and shifted you to lie in a part of the mattress untouched by your orgasm.

He padded to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth, rubbing it slowly along your inner thighs, cleaning the remains of both your orgasms still on you.

You finally opened your eyes slowly, gazing at him as the last light of the sunset hit his hair through the window and making him glow. Your angel.

He knew you couldn’t speak yet but your eyes spoke for you. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder and ran the rag up your body just to make you shiver. Finally he kissed you, long and slow as you finally truly came down from it all.

“So,” you whispered. You didn’t want to disturb the magic you felt in the room. The quiet love that spoke for you and took your breath away. “Did you ever decide on a movie to watch?” you asked softly.

He hummed a light laugh into your lips and kissed you again. “Mmm, no. But I think we need to pick one.” He gestured to the other side of the bed, soaking wet from what had just happened. “It looks like we’re gonna be sleeping on the couch anyway.”

You laughed as he picked you up nimbly and carried you to the living room. He lit a fire and you slid on his flannel, curling into him on the couch and pulling up the blanket. You felt him kiss the top of the head as the beginning of some movie began.

You never knew what movie he picked because you fell asleep, but frankly you didn’t care. You dreamt of the sunset in his hair.


End file.
